


True Charity

by dedougal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared are "volunteered" by their friends to help out at a Charity Walk. Naturally they get more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Charity

Jensen never knew why he agreed to go along with Mike's schemes. Well, that was only half true. He knew when he agreed with Mike’s schemes - when he was drunk. And since Mike was often the one buying, it felt rude not to accept the beer or shot or cocktail offered.

"It'll be brilliant. It's one of those charity walks for boobs." Mike was explaining while Jensen hugged the toilet bowl next morning.

Jensen thought over that statement. "For their boobs?" That didn't make sense. "For breast cancer?"

"Boobs. I kinda stopped listening after that. They wear bras. And walk." Mike was waving his hands in front of his chest describing two basketballs. "My professor asked me to get some of the guys from sports and stuff to help out."

"Which professor?" Jensen was suddenly suspicious.

"Prof Gamble," Mike said, confirming Jensen's worst suspicions. "The one with the crush on you."

"Your Women's Studies professor. She knows I don't like boobs, right?" Jensen tried to work out if he could afford to go home that weekend. Anything to be a thousand miles away. Prof Gamble's hands had this habit of wandering.

"She didn't just ask me. She asked that squinty blonde dude and the other guys too." Mike looked thoughtful for a minute. "I wonder if this will count towards my grade."

"Or at least you’ve got all those awesome boobs," Jensen rejoined drily. Mike just grinned at him unrepentantly.

 

“Why would I want to help you with your Women’s Studies project, Chad? I’m a guy.” Jared was struggling to tame his newly washed comforter into shape on his bed. He’d washed it after yet another unfortunate Chad encounter with alcohol. “And why do you always throw up on my bed?” he grumbled.

“Sorry about that. It’s our professor. She asked us to round up some of our friends to help. It’s like a charity thing. It’ll look good. And there’ll be a lot of pink. You like pink.” Chad’s voice was slightly muffled by being smothered in his pillow. He’d protested quite loudly when Jared had opened the blinds all the way and flung the window wide.

Jared stopped fussing with his bedding. “You know that just because I’m gay does not mean I like pink.”

Chad lifted the pillow from his face. “But you own all those pink shirts. And don’t say anything about how they compliment your complexion.” He sat up gingerly. “There’ll be free food.”

Jared scrubbed his hand over his face. “Free food?”

Chad grinned with glee. He knew he had his man. But there was one more thing... “Also, I heard Mike, the bald dude, talking. Turns out the friends he’s asking includes someone rather interesting.”

“Really?” Jared drawled. Chad was too impatient to make him beg.

“He’s bringing Jensen Ackles.” Chad was triumphant.

Jared frowned, “Like. They’re dating?”

“Nah. Mike’s in the class for the same reason I am.” Chad dismissed his worry with a wave of his hand. “For the chicks.” Chad buried himself back under his pillow. Jared thought about standing up and punching him but gave up and lay back on his covers.

Jared seriously considered Chad’s offer. He was always up for helping out charities. He did some volunteering at the dog shelter when they needed him. And he remembered his mom doing one of these walks in memory of her aunt. She’d like to hear about him helping out. And, probably the biggest temptation, he might actually speak to Jensen Ackles, the man of his dreams.

Jared rolled over and looked at Chad’s muffled form. “What kind of free food?”

 

Mike was dressed in black pants, a sparkly silver vest and a pink bow tie. And nothing else. “You look like a cross between a stripper and a waiter,” Jensen told him, bluntly.

“You like?” Mike said, putting on an outrageous accent. He shimmied his hips and Jensen groaned. “You have to go report in with the Professor. She’s over there.” Mike waved in the direction of a white tent. “She’s wearing a hot pink wig.”

“Alrighty then,” Jensen muttered as he got up his courage and walked not at all hesitantly towards the tent.

“Jensen!” The squeal pierced his ears. He smiled and waved at the professor. Gamble was standing beside another guy – a really tall guy – who turned at her shriek and looked at Jensen. Jensen felt a slight tightening sensation in his chest. The guy was gorgeous: cute nose and slim hips, long legs. Jensen stumbled slightly as he came up beside him.

“Hi,” he said, half to the professor and half to the guy. He fixed his eyes on Gamble, feeling the other guy looking at him. With his luck, the guy would be straight and have an adorable little girlfriend and make all their friends sick with what a cute couple they were.

“Do you know Jared?” the professor asked. “He’s going to be on your checkpoint with you for the first half of the walk.”

At least he now had a name. Jared. It suited him. Jared and Jensen. Jensen and Jared. It had a nice ring to it. “No, I’m sorry.” Oh god, was he sorry that he’d missed meeting this guy. “Nice to meet you.” He held out his hand and had it engulfed in a broad palm.

Prof Gamble checked her clipboard. “I’ve put you guys on the halfway water point. Just hand out water and when the last group goes past, come back here and we’ll get you organised for the after event. I think Mike put you down for the fashion show, Jensen.” Jensen nodded, not really listening.

“I can give you a ride to the checkpoint.” Jared’s soft voice broke into Jensen’s thoughts. He had a really pleasant voice to listen to, light and musical. Jensen’s brain also decided to think of the other implications of ride as he nodded, throat dry.

“And I’ve got t-shirts for you both.” Prof Gamble was rummaging on the table behind her. She pulled out two bright pink shirts. “I hope they fit. Chad said you were tall, Jared, but I didn’t realise how tall.”

Jared shrugged and took the shirt. “Soon find out.” He grinned at Jensen (dimples!) and then pulled off his own t-shirt. Jensen was confronted with a smooth, tanned chest and toned abs. A dark trail of hair teased his eyes down to Jared’s waistband. He looked away and started unbuttoning his shirt. He’d thought about throwing the t-shirt over the top but decided it’d look better if he followed Jared’s lead.

Jared got himself untangled and pulled the pink t-shirt on. Jensen was sorry to see the sinfully delicious chest covered up. The t-shirt was on the tight side, emphasising the swell of Jared’s biceps and the toned stretch of his shoulders. Jensen blushed as he pulled off his shirt and looked back at Professor Gamble. Her eyes were also a little glazed.

 

Jared couldn’t believe his luck. He wondered if Chad had something to do with the fact he’d been assigned the same checkpoint as Jensen Ackles. He was on tenterhooks and had to stop himself turning around to see if Jensen was coming this way. He was concentrating so hard of listening to Professor Gamble’s instructions that he missed the fact that Jensen was arriving until the professor attempted to blow out one of his ear drums.

Jensen looked as gorgeous as he always did, hair mussed to just the right degree. Jared felt quite free to watch him walking over and noticed that he was slightly bow-legged. He’d never seen that before. Not that he stalked Jensen or anything. They’d been at the same parties a few times but he was never brave enough to go speak to Jensen. What if he said something stupid? Jensen was wearing dark jeans that just hugged his hips and a loose black shirt with the cuffs rolled up. Jared felt that his own t-shirt and jeans were too scruffy. He should have put more effort into his appearance. He just hoped his hair was behaving.

In order to escape the awkwardness, Jared was more than happy to take the t-shirt from the professor and change into it then and there. Of course, he hadn’t counted on the fact that he wouldn’t be able to actually take a t-shirt off without getting tangled up in it. Jensen wasn’t watching him when he looked back but was undoing his own shirt. Jared sent up a prayer of thanksgiving as Jensen pulled off the loose shirt to reveal his torso. Jared noticed the scattering of freckles across the top of his shoulders and chest. Jensen held out his shirt and Jared held it while Jensen shrugged into his own shirt.

Jared manfully stopped himself holding Jensen’s shirt close to smell it and feel its warmth.

 

They headed off to his truck. He’d driven in at Chad’s insistence and was suddenly glad of it. It meant he had even more time alone with Jensen. As they made their way towards the parking lot, Sandy appeared in their path. She was also dressed in one of the ubiquitous t-shirts but she’d added sequins and sparkles to hers. Jared wrapped her in his usual hug of greeting.

“Hey there,” he said, twirling her to admire the decorations. “I didn’t realise you were doing this.”

A brief shadow passed over Sandy’s face. “I’m doing it in memorial.” Then she cheered up. “And Chad got you to help out.” She looked curiously at Jensen who was standing waiting patiently for Jared. “Who’s your helper?”

“This is Jensen,” Jared said, lifting his eyebrows to beg her not to say anything.

Sandy grinned innocently but Jared wasn’t fooled. “Not Jensen Ackles?” she pointedly said.

Jensen held out his hand. “Hey.”

Jared slapped his hand to his forehead. “I’m an idiot. This is Sandy.” He wondered about adding “she’s a friend and knows all about my enormous crush on you” but managed to resist the urge. Sandy opened her mouth but before she could say anymore, Jared had grabbed Jensen to pull him along. “We need to go to our checkpoint. Get everything set up.”

Sandy waved her goodbye and Jared realised he had Jensen’s arm in quite a tight grip. He could feel the muscles shifting under his palm and dropped his hand like a brick. “Sorry.”

Jensen just looked at him for a moment. Jared couldn’t read his expression. Then Jensen slipped sunglasses from his back pocket. “So, your truck?” Jared felt like slapping his forehead again.

 

Jensen felt his heart sink when Jared wrapped himself round the girl. This was obviously the girlfriend he’d predicted. Then he realised they weren’t kissing and then the girl knew his name. Something didn’t add up here. Guys didn’t normally hug girls they weren’t dating. Not unless... Jensen thought back to Jared’s odd plea to Sandy and her knowing smirk. Then again, Jared had let go of his arm as quickly as he could when Sandy was gone.

Jensen didn’t know what to think. He was even less sure when Jared slid behind the wheel of his truck and just sat there for a long moment before turning the engine on. The CD player blasted up-tempo pop which Jared immediately switched off.

“That wasn’t me. It was Chad. For a straight guy, he’s got really bad taste in music,” Jared had said. Jensen wondered what that was supposed to mean. Did Jared know he was gay and was making him feel uncomfortable? Or was Jared hinting that he was not entirely straight? Jensen longed to just ask outright what was what.

Instead he asked, “So, what kind of music do you like?”

Jared went off on a rant about how indie bands weren’t really indie and new metal couldn’t be called metal. Jensen nodded along, making sounds of interest at appropriate points. Jared talked with his whole body, hands rising off the wheel frequently and waving around. Jensen realised he wasn’t really following the line of Jared’s argument. He was just listening to his voice. Finally Jared ran down and turned to smile at Jensen, asking “I get quite wrapped up in it. What do you like to listen to?”

Jensen took a moment to respond, too busy thinking that Jared’s smile was one of the most adorable things he had ever seen. When did he start thinking of another guy as adorable? They were hot, and built. Not adorable. But Jared... “What’s your last name?” Jensen blurted out.

“Huh?” Jared’s eyes were back on the road now, searching for their turnoff.

“Your last name. You know mine. Why do you know mine?” Jensen thought back to the conversation with Sandy.

“It’s Jared Padalecki. And everyone knows who you are, you know.” A blush crept across Jared’s cheeks when he said that.

Padalecki. Part of Jensen’s brain was working out if Padalecki-Ackles or Ackles-Padalecki sounded better. The other, thankfully less teenager girl writing on her folder at school part, was able to supply his next line. “I don’t think so. Anyway, music. I like classic rock, I guess. A bit country, but nothing too plinky.” Jensen shrugged. “My friends are in a band. I play with them sometimes.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen you,” Jared admitted, eyes glued to the road in front of him. “Chad dragged me to a few gigs.” Jared swung the truck into a parking spot beside a table decorated with pink balloons. A few older women were already setting out bottles of water. “We should go help.”

Jensen felt oddly annoyed at having to share Jared with anyone else.

 

Jared climbed out of his truck and leaned against the door for a minute. Way to come across as a crazed stalker, he thought to himself, locking the truck. Jensen was already over by the table speaking to the other volunteers. Then Jensen bent over to grab one of the trays of water bottles. His jeans stretched across his ass and Jared felt his breath catch in his throat. He started a moment later when he realised Jensen had turned around and was yelling at him. “C’mon, Jared. Big, strong boy like you gonna make me do all the work?”

Jared coughed as he made his way up the slight slope. “Just locking the truck. Don’t want anyone to run off with my baby.” He busied himself by toting some of the crates nearer to the table. The other volunteers checked to see that they knew what they were to do before heading back to their cars. Turned out they were walking too. Jared nearly cheered when they said it would be just him and Jensen again. Now, if he could only actually make sensible conversation and not sound like a retarded nutjob.

Jared ended up going back to his truck to drag an old blanket from the trunk for them to sit on. They’d set up the table mostly in silence and then stood awkwardly wondering what to do next. Jensen had suggested sunbathing in a tone Jared reckoned was half-joking when Jared mentioned he had a blanket in the back of his truck. He hoped it wasn’t too dusty or covered in dog hair and shook it out surreptiously when he pulled it out. It wasn’t exactly how he was imagining getting Jensen horizontal but it would do for now.

He could almost feel the heat radiating out from Jensen as they lay there, enjoying the spring sunshine. Jared turned his head to see what Jensen was up to. Jensen’s head was turned towards him, eyes still hidden behind his sunglasses. Jared smiled uncertainly. Jensen responded, a shy smile unlike the grins he’d thrown at the other volunteers earlier. Jared found himself caught following the smattering of freckles on Jensen’s cheeks.

 

Jensen did not know where to look. He’d happily stretched out on Jared’s blanket, perfectly content to allow the awkward silence to continue. He had no idea what to say, feeling like some tongue tied idiot on a first date. He’d spent most of their set up time admiring the way Jared’s t-shirt rode up when he bent over to pick up the water bottles. At one point, his loose jeans had slid down just enough for Jensen to see the divots at the base of Jared’s spine. Jensen had felt his buzz of arousal spike and he’d had to turn around and talk seriously to himself. The guy would probably not take kindly to Jensen running his tongue over the knobs of his spine and dipping into those dimples.

Jared was like some enormous cat in the sun, stretched out and smiling absently as he raised his face to the sunshine. Jensen found he couldn’t look away, tracing the strong line of Jared’s chin, the tilt of his nose, the line of his neck. When Jared turned to look at him, he couldn’t look away.

Jensen’s attention was caught on the shifting colours of Jared’s eyes. One moment they looked blue, the next brown. He lifted his hand to his sunglasses and pulled them off. He wanted to see Jared without the lenses in the way. Jared didn’t flinch, but kept looking at Jensen. Jensen started feeling a little uncomfortable with the scrutiny. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth. Jared lifted a hand up to brush his fingertips over it, teasing it free. “Don’t...” he whispered.

The word broke the spell that he seemed to be under. He had no right to be staring at a guy that had a girlfriend and was totally straight. Jensen sat up, sliding his sunglasses back into place. He looked along the path, hoping to see someone walking towards them. Anyone. It was too early though.

“Look, I’m sorry...” Jensen started to say.

Jared shot bolt upright and wrapped his arms around his knees. “It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have touched.”

Jared looked ready to run down the path to meet the oncoming walkers. “No, it’s fine. I just...” Jensen tried to reassure him. Then he caught sight of a flash of pink coming around the bend in the path. “We should get to work.”

Jared refused to look at him. “Yeah.”

 

Jared cursed himself, fluently, with many new variations on swear words, under his breath. He was an idiot. There was no way Jensen Ackles was interested in him. It had been bad enough when he’d first seen Jensen strumming away and singing back up at some college club night Sandy had dragged him to. She’d claimed to have a thing for the lead singer but it mainly seemed like a chance to reconnect with every person she had met at college so far. Jared had found himself in the corner of a booth sipping on an iced coffee and unable to keep his eyes off the guy at the back of the stage. He didn’t have the same confidence as the guy basically screwing the microphone but he had this soft smile on his face that Jared found himself wanting to have directed at him.

He’d become quite a fan of the band – of Jensen – dragging Sandy along, and then Chad, to events they were playing. Chad had taken one look at him and spent the rest of the evening chatting to everyone else in the club. Despite his propensity for throwing up on Jared’s bed, Chad did have his uses. By the end of the evening, Jared had a full name, a year and major and a definite confirmation that Jensen was definitely gay. That made the crush turn into a full on infatuation. And here he was, handing out bottles of water to women wearing near fluorescent pink t-shirts, tiara and feather boas with Jensen fucking Ackles and having no clue what to say to him.

It took about an hour for all the walkers to pass their checkpoint. One of Jensen’s buddies rode past on a bike and told them to head back to the start. They were going to be needed there. A van with a couple of other volunteers pulled up. Jensen seemed to know them and spent some time joking about with them. Jared took his bundled blanket back to his truck. He scrubbed his hand over his face. Maybe Jensen would catch a ride with his friends and leave Jared to mope in peace.

Jared jumped when Jensen placed his hand on his shoulder. “Sorry man. You were lost in thought. Time to head back to Grabby Gamble and whatever torture Mike has in store for us now.”

Jared turned to see Jensen had stuck his shades into the neck of his t-shirt. He blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “Mike?”

“Bald dude. Sparkly vest.” Jensen gave a mock shudder. Jared could feel it reach the hand that was still attached to his shoulder.

Jared nodded. He remembered now. “He’s in Chad’s class. For the boobs. And Grabby Gamble?” Jared didn’t quite understand that. He suddenly didn’t want Jensen to stop talking.

“That’s him. And don’t stand too close. The Prof has this thing for pinching butts.” Jensen laughed, eyes clear and dancing in amusement. He lifted the hand off Jared’s shoulder and moved it down to gesture in the general direction of Jared’s butt. Then Jensen pulled his hand back to his side in a fist.

“But she teaches Women’s Studies.” Jared still didn’t quite get it.

“Apparently it has something to do with gaze and objectification. I’m not sure.” Jensen shrugged. “Ready to go?”

 

Jensen had spent most of their shift trying to avoid looking at Jared. If they made eye contact again, he wasn’t sure what he’d be tempted to do. Instead he licked his lips and concentrated on making sure everyone had something to drink. Most of the walkers headed off again immediately. During a lull in the crowd, Jensen was unsurprised to find his eyes attempting to fasten themselves to any part of Jared. When Jared turned to lift some more water onto the table, Jensen couldn’t help but stare at the way his arms bulged. He was so very very screwed.

He kept up a quiet stream of conversation about the weather and how it would be at this time of year back home on the way back. “Where’s home for you?” he asked Jared, aware he was babbling.

“San Antonio. You’re from Texas too.” It wasn’t a question. It was a statement of fact.

Jensen nodded as he replied, feeling stupid when he realised Jared had his eyes fixed on the road in front of them. “Yup. Guess it’s the accent. Richardson, near Dallas.”

“No. I knew that,” Jared replied absently, indicating for a right hand turn into the parking lot.

That surprised Jensen. Why would Jared know that? He was trying to work out how to ask Jared how he knew that without sounding too rude.

“Told you, people know you.” Jared finally looked and smiled at Jensen as he pulled on the parking brake. “And I’ve been to see the band play. Steve always teases you about it.”

Jensen wondered if that was a good or a bad sign.

The set off area was still relatively quiet, with a few of the volunteers milling around. Professor Gamble was ticking things off on her clipboard as Jensen and Jared wandered over. “All done?” They mumbled their assent. Professor Gamble looked up at them. “Go get something to eat, and then report to Mike for your next job.”

“You’re trusting Mike?” Jensen asked, too surprised to be tactful.

“Mr Rosenbaum managed to get all you fine chaps to show up. I’m sure he can handle some of the evening’s entertainments.” The professor waved them off. Jared shrugged and headed for the food tent. A tantalising scent of burgers wafted in their direction. Jensen trailed along after him.

 

Mike’s glee at seeing them was definitely frightening. “I’ve signed you up for the fashion show.”

Jared looked at the guy in front of him. He was wearing glitter now. “Helping out?”

Mike snorted. “Nah. We needed some models. You pair are it. Along with a few other choice bods, of course.”

“Choice bods?” Jensen wondered exactly what Mike was up to.

“Aww, scared they’ll be prettier than you, Jenny?” Mike remained frustratingly unruffled and entirely too pleased with himself. He snapped his fingers and Chad rolled up, clad in his black pants with the type of cuffs and collars that strippers wear. He held a tray with plastic champagne flutes on it. They were filled with some kind of pink sparkling liquid. Jensen regarded it and Chad with suspicion.

Chad puffed out his pretty much concave chest out as he approached. He held out the tray and Mike handed Jensen and Jared two glasses. “Dutch courage?”

Jensen shrugged. He always remembered too late never to drink anything Mike handed him. The liquid was bitter and too full of bubbles. “The fuck?” Jared was looking similarly unimpressed.

“It’s pink,” Mike shrugged. “The ladies love it apparently.”

“I’ll leave them to you,” Jared said, handing Chad back his half full glass. “Need to hit the restroom. I’ll catch up with you.”

Jensen watched him head off to the far end of the tent and ask another volunteer for directions. He turned back to see Chad and Mike smirking at him. They looked oddly similar. Similarly evil, Jensen decided. “What?”

“Did you guys hook up already? Or are you waiting until the wedding night?” Mike waggled his eyebrows.

“What?” Jensen looked between them. “Jared’s straight. Got a girlfriend.”

Chad started laughing so hard that his tray looked in danger of tipping over. Mike smoothly rescued it until Chad managed to get himself under control. “A girlfriend?” he gasped between deep breaths.

“Sandy. We met her earlier.” Jensen gestured back in the direction of the parking lot.

Chad reached up to grab Jensen by the shoulders, suddenly serious. “Listen to me. Jared will kill me if he finds out I said this but... Jared has made me go to every single show your stupid band has played in the last two months so he can stare longingly at you from the back. He wears pink even when he doesn’t have to. Sandy’s like his hag and stunningly resistant to every one of my charms. He’s totally, utterly, every inch of his six feet four, gay.” Chad punctuated his speech with a sharp nod, let Jensen go, retrieved his tray from Mike and headed towards a group of women who had just come into the tent.

Jensen turned to Mike who was looking at him sympathetically. “That’s Chad. He tells it like it is. Now I’m going to get some women drunk while you go look pretty and help raise money. Got it?”

Jensen nodded but didn’t move. Mike took him by the shoulders and turned him around and gave him a shove towards the partitioned section at the other end of the tent. Jensen stumbled forward. As he got closer to the screens, he could see a catwalk protruding out. Yet again, Jensen cursed Mike for getting him into this. Then he realised that without this he would never have met Jared.

Fuck.

Jared was gay. Jared was interested. And now Jensen ran into his next problem. How did he let Jared know he might not be entirely disinterested either?

 

Jared washed his hands carefully. Then he splashed water on his face. He had so far managed to not make any real progress with Jensen beyond freaking the guy out and convincing him he was a groping stalker. He had no idea what he was going to do next. But if he hid out in here any longer, Jensen was going to think he had a problem.

Jared headed back out, shocked at the sudden increase in noise. Quite a few of the walkers had reached the tent and were definitely a lot more enamoured of the pink fizz than Jensen and he had been. Chad looked in his element as Jared waved to him on his way past. He mouthed “boobs” at him as Jared headed to the partitioned area. Jared was still shaking his head when he came around the corner.

The first thing he saw was Jensen. He smiled at him and then realised that Jensen was no longer wearing his pink t-shirt. In fact, Jensen wasn’t wearing his boots, socks or jeans either. He was standing in the middle of the area in his boxers and a tiara. Jensen flushed bright red.

Jared couldn’t resist. He let his eyes sweep up Jensen’s body, drinking his fill, as he came closer. He reached out a hand and flicked the tiara. “Makes the outfit, I think.”

“They’re going to make you strip in a moment.” Jensen’s voice was mainly steady. He was still blushing but looked Jared squarely in the eyes. Jared’s breath caught. He’d missed the fact that Jensen’s eyes were green until now.

“Yeah,” he breathed out. He shifted that little bit closer to Jensen. Jensen tilted up his head to maintain eye contact.

A woman in one of the pink event t-shirts came around a rack of clothes. “You must be Jared. Clothes off so I can see what will fit you.”

Jared stepped away from Jensen and pulled off his shirt. Luckily it came off without any tangling this time. He toed off his sneakers as he unbuttoned his jeans. He looked up to catch Jensen watching him, bottom lip back between his teeth. Something had changed. Jensen wasn’t ignoring him anymore.

Jared resisted the temptation to try and give a stripper shimmy as he slid his jeans down. He stepped out of them and flung them onto a nearby chair. He opened his arms. “What do you think?” He directed the comment at the woman but slid his eyes over her shoulder to look at Jensen. Jensen appeared to be breathing more heavily.

 

Jensen hadn’t dared move when Jared came into the dressing area. He already felt exposed, standing there in his boxers. The woman had shoved a tiara on him jokingly before ordering him, less jokingly, not to move or touch anything. She told him there would be three outfits – casual, dressy and swimwear. The other three guys were already in their “casual” outfits – mainly khakis and shirts. They were amusing themselves by peering out into the main area of the tent.

Jensen was waiting on Jared. Jared didn’t disappoint. Now he knew what to look for, he could pick up on the interest in Jared’s eyes that he’d pegged as just trying to put him at ease earlier. And the way Jared stalked towards him and crowded into his personal space was definitely not just friendliness. Jensen had tilted his head up when Jared had stepped even closer, ready to kiss him. He was sort of glad that the wardrobe woman had interrupted them. He wanted their first kiss to be something special. Jared deserved something special.

Jensen was so caught up trying to work out what he was meant by that that he missed the instruction Jared was given to strip. Jared’s gorgeous chest caught him by surprise again. Jensen pretended to be looking over the clothes on the rack, but gave himself permission to look this time. Jared’s hips swayed slightly as he unbuttoned his jeans to shuck them off. Unconsciously, Jensen licked his lips. Jared really was amazing. Jensen had a sudden image of himself on his knees kissing his way up the thick band of muscle that made up Jared’s thigh, of running his hands over the hollow of his hips and tugging those offending boxers down to reveal... Jensen ruthlessly suppressed the image and turned back to the clothes. It would be too embarrassing for words if he had to hide a boner here.

Jared shrugged into a white v-neck shirt and long shorts. He even managed to fit his feet into a pair of flip flops. He looked casual, at home and entirely edible. Jensen was dressed in something more formal: flat fronted khakis and a light blue shirt. A panama hat replaced his tiara. A jacket was slung over his shoulder. Jared jigged from foot to foot as they waited for their cue to march down the catwalk.

“Remember – these women have just walked for miles and want nothing more than to ogle some cute boys. Smile and strut and they’ll love it. Don’t worry if you fall.” The wardrobe woman smoothed her hand down the back of the pants of the guy at the front of the queue. Jensen felt a warm hand run down the back of his shirt. He looked over his shoulder to see Jared smiling at him, eyes dancing through his bangs.

“Crease,” Jared explained.

“Uh-huh,” Jensen retorted. Then he lifted his hand and brushed the hair out of Jared’s eyes. “Is this... Is this okay?”

Jared nodded. It was all the time they had before Mike’s voice boomed through the tent, winding everyone up. The women screamed and Jensen felt himself quake in terror slightly. Jared’s hand on the small of his back as he leaned forward to peek out between the curtains made him feel better. Then they were on. Jensen smiled nervously as he walked down the left side of the catwalk. He heard Mike scream his name and read out where the clothes he was wearing came from. He paused at the end of the platform, swung his jacket off his shoulder, folded it over his arm and walked back up the platform. The screams threatened to burst his eardrums.

He missed Jared’s performance which seemed to go down well judging by the level of the shouting. He was too busy being helped out of his pants and into a dark pair of dress slacks. He took over the buttoning as a jacket was impatiently held out for him. Jensen lifted his feet to allow shoes to be forced on as he fastened the neck of his shirt and a tie was slung around his neck. He tightened it up as he made his way back to the line of nervous guys. Mike was winding the crowd up again, like they needed any more exciting.

Jensen took a deep breath before he stepped onto the catwalk again, feeling more confident this time. He only had one more trip up and down here again before he was done. He stopped at the end, unbuttoned his jacket and slid it off one shoulder. Mike laughed over the microphone and let the shouts of “Off! Off!” Jensen replaced the jacket and made his way back up to the curtain. Jared was waiting there. They’d put him in a full on tuxedo – vest and bow tie finishing off the look. Jensen felt his jaw drop as he passed Jared.

 

Jared was having fun. In fact, the way Jensen had brushed the hair out of his eyes and leaned into his hesitant touch meant that the world could pretty much end now and Jared would be pretty damn happy. Of course, he’d be even happier if they managed to get each other fully naked and have a whole lot of orgasms first. That, naturally, was the thought that crossed his mind as Jensen came towards him after his second walk down where Jared totally ogled his ass. The way Jensen smirked as he saw Jared in his tux certainly seemed to suggest Jensen might be on board with this plan. He basically floated down the catwalk, barely hearing the screaming and shouting as he thrust his hands in his pockets and spun at the end of the platform.

He was barely back through the curtain when his clothes were being pulled off. He looked across the space to see Jensen suffering the same fate. In no time at all he was wearing swim trunks (over his boxers thankfully). He ducked to allow the woman helping them out to stick a tiara into his hair. Jensen turned to check him out and shook his head. Then he stepped forward and adjusted it, smoothing Jared’s hair so it sat properly. He actually pouted and blew Jared a kiss before being thrust out onto the stage. If Jared had thought the noise levels were loud before, they were nothing compared to the screaming that went on during this round of marching up and down the stage.

After they’d all gone up and down individually, Mike called them all out together. Jared caught Jensen’s eyeroll at the yelling and wolf whistling. “Good for the ego?” he shouted into Jensen’s ear.

Jensen nodded and laughed before raising his hand to wave at a particularly excited woman. Jared upstaged him by blowing a kiss and he chuckled at Jensen’s mock glare. Eventually Mike let them return to the safety of the partitioned off area.

One of the other guys who Jared vaguely recognised from one of Chad’s parties shook his head. “I never thought that being screamed at by hundreds of women would be so frightening.”

“Intense, dude. Intense.” The other guy headed off towards his clothes.

“What are you planning to do now?” Jensen had fallen into step beside him and spoke quietly. Jared looked over to see him biting his lip again.

“Don’t know,” Jared admitted. He clutched at his boxers with one hand while the wardrobe woman took her final opportunity to pull his clothes off. Jensen’s eyes fixed on the extra bit of skin revealed by the movement. “Depends on you.”

Jensen opted to put on his black shirt from earlier rather than the pink t-shirt he’d been wearing all afternoon. He concentrated on buttoning up his shirt before looking up to meet Jared’s eyes. “Just... You really don’t have a girlfriend, right?”

 

Jensen knew that the plaintive question made him seem like an utter girl but he was really hoping this wasn’t going to blow up in his face. Jared smiled broadly as if Jensen had made a really funny joke. His smile changed to something more intimate as he shook his head. Jared reached forward to pluck the tiara out of Jared’s hair and place it on top of the rack of clothes.

“No girlfriend. I’m not a big fan of them.” Jared had managed to get his jeans on and sat down to replace his socks and sneakers. He was still shirtless, which Jensen felt gave him an unfair advantage in this conversation.

“As in you don’t do commitment or...” Jensen kept his head down as his stuffed his feet into his boots.

“I don’t do girls. Well, I suppose I did once. Sort of.” Jensen looked up to catch Jared scrunching up his nose in puzzlement. Jared shook his head and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Jensen felt a real sense of loss as all that toned muscle disappeared.

“Want to give me a lift home? We could talk more. About Texas and stuff.” Jensen rubbed his hand at the back of his neck. Why did it sudden matter a whole lot what Jared’s answer was?

Jared grinned. “Sure. I just gotta catch Chad and tell him we’re going. I was his lift home.”

“I don’t want to cause any problems,” Jensen protested.

Jared pulled him towards the main area of the tent. Pulsing dance music filled the air. “Chad’ll be fine. He’s like a cockroach, you know. After the nuclear holocaust, all that will survive will be cockroaches and Chad.” Jensen had no reply to that.

They made their way through the crowd, keeping their eyes open for the tell tale blonde flash of Chad’s hair. Jared spotted him and started pulling Jensen in the right direction. They’d almost got there when Professor Gamble appeared in front of them. She’d obviously been enjoying the pink fizz, judging by her dishevelled appearance and the angle she was holding herself at.

“Boys, you made me proud!” She flung her arms around their waists in a real awkward hug. Then she stepped back and looked at the pair of them. “So, did you finally...” Her voice trailed off as she made a fairly lewd gesture with her hands.

“What?” Jensen shouted in shock.

“Professor?” Jared asked, equally surprised.

“That’s a no then. When Mike and Chad asked for you pair to be put together I thought for sure that we were going to see some serious hooking up.” Professor Gamble actually looked really disappointed. Then she brightened. “Come with me!”

Jensen shrugged at Jared’s questioning look and they followed her through the crowd of dancing women. Chad had managed to insinuate himself into a group of freshmen grinding against each other. He flung Jared the thumbs up as they went past.

Mike had lost his sparkly vest and was now dressed in his pants and his sparkly pink bow tie. He grinned wickedly as the professor grabbed his head and shouted into his ear. Mike nodded and gestured for Jared and Jensen to follow him. He jumped up onto the platform with the DJ and grabbed the microphone again as the song ended.

“Ladies! We have a special treat. If we manage to raise a hundred dollars for our charity by the end of the next song, this pair of lovely lads will kiss for our entertainment. Who wants to see that?” The answering scream nearly lifted the tent from its moorings. Jensen tried shaking his head at Mike sternly. Mike ignored him. “Bring your bucks to the collection point here!”

Mike jumped off the stage and was immediately surrounded by women thrusting bills in his direction. He started counting gleefully as the DJ started the next record, some disco classic.

Jensen turned to look up at Jared. He pulled him down so he could shout into his ear over the noise. “I wanted our first kiss to be memorable.”

“Our first kiss? Guess it will be.” Jared swept his hand through his hair, tucking it behind his ear. “Got any gum?”

Jensen started back before he realised Jared was joking. He was still smiling at him when the song faded out and Mike’s voice came over the PA system. “Ladies! We have reached... exceeded... our target.” The bucket in his hands was full of crumpled bills. “Can I have a drumroll please?”

A spotlight suddenly hit them and Jensen squinted. A burst of feedback made them both wince. A smatter of giggling went around the crowd. Then an actual drumroll came over the speakers.

Jensen shrugged and stepped in to put him in a better place in relation to Jared. Jared lifted one of his enormous hands and cupped his cheek in a really quite possessive manner. Jensen found he really didn’t mind, slipping one of his hands around the back of Jared’s waist and pulling him close. The giggles died out and wild whoops filled the air as Jensen lifted his lips just the perfect distance and pressed them firmly into Jared’s slightly parted ones.

 

Jared felt as if all the noise in the room had stopped, like someone had pressed the mute button. He was (maybe not quite in the way he’d imagined) finally going to kiss Jensen Ackles. The firm press of Jensen’s body up against his made everything a hundred times better. He parted his lips to let Jensen have better access and enjoyed the firm clench of Jensen’s jaw in reaction. He pulled back slowly, aware that he couldn’t take this anywhere near as far as he wanted. They were in public.

The sound seemed to switch back on all at once. He leaned his forehead against Jensen’s for a moment then turned to grin at the room.

“How about that?” Mike’s voice reverberated over the speaker system once more. “Thanks for your donations!” The spotlight cut out and the DJ started another song. Jared caught sight of a smug grin on Professor Gamble’s face before Jensen was pulling him close again.

“So, lift home still on, right?” Jensen asked. Jared nodded, catching his eyes and holding them. “Think you’ll want to come in for a coffee?”

“Think you can pretty much bet on it.” Jared couldn’t resist dipping back in for another kiss. Then he was being dragged towards the exit quite willingly.

Being charitable definitely rocked.


End file.
